3-morpholino-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid esters can be produced from 3-aminothio acrylic acid amides and glycineesters as described by Knoll-, and J. Liebscher, in Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. 1985, p. 628. It is also known from European patent publication 431,371 to produce 3-aminopyrroles by various methods from precursors with open chains, having properties affecting the central nervous system. Furthermore, 4-sub-stituted-3-aminopyrroles are known as substances that are active on the central nervous system when the substituent is aminocarbonyl, as disclosed in German patent No. 2,605,419, or carbonyl groups, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,502. All of these known processes have the disadvantage that either they require several steps, or produce harmful byproducts, such as alkylmercaptanes. N-substituted 1,2-thiazolium salts are known from C. W. Bird and G. W. H. Cheeseman, Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry (Pergamon Press, Oxford, New York, Toronto, Sydney, Paris, Frankfurt, 1984, Vol. 4, S. 144) to enter in the ring transformation reactions to form thiophenes. Finally, it is know from S. Rajappa et al., Indian J. Chem. B, 15, 1977, p. 848 that 1,2-thiazolium salts in the presence of basis easily split off the substituents in the 2-position.